Stacey's Secrets
by CherryWolf4
Summary: This is a story...a story of Shawn's sister Stacey..please R/R It's very touching
1. The Begging of this story...

AUTHORS NOTE: This story was written in honor of Boy Meets World...the show I really love. If you don't like it....you don't like it. That's up to you. Go ahead and insult my piece...I don't care. ^_^ I simply wrote this for my own enjoyment...and posted it online for others to hopefully enjoy as well.  
  
ABOUT ME: Well, not much to say. I just turned 13...and I live in Scottsdale, AZ. Pretty kewl place there. Lotsa mountains...but GOD its hot  
  
ABOUT MY WRITING: I've been writing ever since I learned how...stories, poems etc. I especially enjoy fiction...fan fiction. It's fun!  
  
OTHER STORIES BY ME YOU MAY ENJOY: What is this...a publishing company?? LOL Hey, this is the first story here I posted. Jusy shaddap with the fricken questions and read on ^__^  
  
--Chloe-- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----  
  
INTRODUCTION: In the episode where Cory recieves his first kiss from Topanga...it is confirmed Shawn has a sister named Stacey. He talks to her on the phone..and she is obviously older than him. This fic is about her...written from her point of view. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
It was quiet...too quiet. Eerie shadows slid across the wall. My stomach was frozen...and I could hear my heart banging away in my flat chest. The room was pale green there were no windows to let light flow into the dimly lit cave that had trapped me. "Shawn," I called quietly. I hoped he was concious. "Shawn," this time my voice lifted. I struggled...trying to free myself from the metal chains that were holding me against the floor. Oh god, why weren't the police here?? Soft voices were heard from the next room. My eyes widened. Two police came into the room and unchained me. "All you all right?" one of them asked. My heart sank low into my stomach. I felt like throwing up...but I took a deep breath and nodded slowly. They were two tall men...both looking around 40 years old. "Wheres your brother?" one of them asked. The second helped me to my feet. I breathed a sigh of relief and flexed my sore joints. My head spun, I was dizzy and tired. I shook my head and could feel tears welling up in my eyes. "How old are you?" one of them asked. I swallowed hard, trying to control myself. Sweat dripped from my forehead. Where was my brother? "F-fifteen." I replied confidently. Thoughts...memories of what had happened flashed into my weak brain. I was sooo stupid. A harmless prank had turned into a nightmarish disaster. The watch on a policeman's watch flashed the numbers 2:30 AM. I was glad night was over. The broken house was empty and silent accept for a faint dripping far off from a broken pipe. I crossed my arms and shivered. I wondered where Shawn was. I hoped he was okay. If anything I didn't want my little brother to be hurt. Outside it was still dark. Now and then a bird chirped. I felt like crying. I didn't want to go home. I didn't want to face my parents. The policeman escorted me to their car. Then they left me inside and went back into the house. I didn't know why. Perhaps, I hoped, they were searching for my brother. Through the eerie silence, I fell asleep. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----  
  
So...are you wondering what happened? Read on! 


	2. The First Half of the middle of this sto...

AUTHORS NOTE: If you like so far...read on...  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The car drove silently down the dirty road. We were miles from home and I didn't know where my brother was. Tears of worry and pain welled up in my eyes. What would my parents think? I didn't have long to consider this, because I soon fell asleep again. The police station was bustling and noisy. It was scary. A policeman handed me the phone. "Your one phone call." he said I pressed my lips together and didn't say anything. Clutching the freezing phone in my own icy fingers I bit my tounge and dialed my phone number. It rang for several minutes, but no one answered. I could believe it! Where the heck were my parents?? I swallowed, trying not to cry...but it was no use. Sitting down on the bench I cried so hard my ears rang...burring my face in my hands. A policeman approached me. "Hey," he said gently. "I called your parents. They're on their way over here. Don't be scared. Mr. Jackson was arrested. I know this is hard for you...but you've got to be strong." I couldn't believe it! A guy I didn't even know was consoling me. I nodded, just nodded. I didn't know why. My heart throbbed with sorrow. Where was Shawn?? Then I remembered...this was my fault.... ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------ My mom entered the room. "Are you okay?" she cried. I nodded (something I'd gotten used to doing when I was speechless) and threw myself into her arms, still crying. "What happened?" she persisted. "It...it's all my fault." I wailed. "I met t-this guy at school. He asked if I wanted to c-come over and-" I stopped suddenly. This was the guy my mother had forbidden me to see. Taking a shaky breath, I continued, "...and h-he took me too some broken house in a strange neighborhood. He took Shawn with him, I mean, I figured,  
  
what could happen?" I paused for a breath. "T-then he....well...." I couldn't go on. This was too much. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------- Two weeks passed and my brother was found. He was okay, but he had the flu and couldn't go back to school. My parents forced me too. I could hardly bare the stares and giggling popular girls passing by me with a distant glance as it was. They were always teasing me because my clothes didn't fit in and I was just too flat and thin and unathletic. But when I stepped into John Adams, a hush fell over the collection of mingling students. They stopped and stared at me. I wiped the worried look off my face and searched for my friend Sellene. She, besides Courtney, who I wouldn't consider a friend, was the only true person that liked me. I bumped into her, and immediatly she threw her arms around me and cried into my shoulder. "Oh Stacey," she sobbed bitterly. "I'm sooooo sorry." I nodded again and gently pushed her away. "I'm fine Selle," I said, taking a breath. "Really." Sellene wiped her eyes and smiled at me. Never in my life had I felt so special and grateful I had a friend. The day passed on rather quickly, and I was glad I didn't have to face another emotionel outburst. Gym came, my worst enemy, and I was put on a soccer team with two of Robert Jackson's friends. My heart sank. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Continue... 


	3. The Second half of the middle of this st...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------- "Hey Hunter," Billy, on of Jackson's friends jeered. "You have a nice time at our buds place?" He laughed and kicked the soccer ball with great force. It went flying, cutting through the air and hit the goal net with a smack. I shivered, waiting for the ball to come sailing back into my face and knock me dead. Unfortuneatly, I wasn't injured, and I still had to play. "No," I said finally, replying to Billy's question. The sheer calmness in my voice surprised me. I shook it off and gave the ball my hardest kick ever, pretending it was Billy's head. Gym ended soon enough. Panting, I raced to the chamber of torture..the girl's locker room. After I showered and changed into my normal clothes, I felt better...realived. While walking to lunch, Courtney caught up with me. "Hi," she called, in that sweet charming little voice of hers I hated. When I didn't answer, she nudged me and said, "I said "hi" you dork." I knew she was just kidding about the "dork" part, but hearing this word made my good spirits sink through my skink and soak into the floor. "Hi Courtney," I mumbled. She was really getting to me. "Could you please leave me alone? I-I'm having some problems right now, okay?" "Sure, whatever." she said, pulling a stick of Big Red out of her purse and chewing it noisily. "I was JUST seeing if you were okay. After all, you missed a few days of school. And you have that puffy look in your eyes. Did you use any masscara? I told you it looks bad on you. I mean, your style is grudge right?" My heart burned with rage. "Shut up," I snapped. Courtney stopped and gave me her sad little "puppy face". I sniffed and walked away fast...tears rolling down my pale cheeks. Why was the world so cruel to me?? ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------------- Keep going... 


End file.
